


A Magical Night

by JesterMonkey



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Read until the end, magic!, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merasmus is at it again. And this time, Scout has had his penis replaced by a vagina and both he and Spy have been magically turned on my magic.</p><p> </p><p>Hoo boy....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magical Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for a serious fic like this you're looking in the wrong place, my friend.

Scout was in absolute shock. There were no words to describe the situation other than 'I have lady bits now'. Scout had nowhere to run, he had to tell somebody. He had a vagina and was seriously horny.

Suddenly, Spy appeared before him.

"Scout? What...Are you okay?" Spy asked softly.

Scout grabbed at his arms. "It's Merasmus, Spy! He done something to me, something awful!"

"What is it?!" Spy gasped.

"He gave me lady parts, Spy." Scout whined. " An' on top of that, he made me magically horny!"

Spy's mouth opened. "Merasmus made me horny too. Magically."

"What do we do?!" Scout cried out.

Spy looked him dead in the eyes. "We fuck like there's no tomorrow, that's what we do!"

Scout nodded and quickly pulled down his pants showing Spy his new parts. Spy licked his lips as he pushed Scout onto his hands and knees. Spy unzipped his fly and quickly plunged his erect cock into Scout. The two men moaned in ecstasy as they began to fuck each other senseless. Spy grunted as he thrust into Scout as quickly and as deep as he could, holding Scout's hips tightly. Scout could do nothing but moan and hiss as Spy pleasured him.

Spy traced his fingers up towards Scout's chest and gently swirled around his nipples. Scout's jaw hung loose as he became lost in the please. Spy came, pulling out before the white substance could enter him. Scout looked to Spy and frowned.

"What the fuck, I ain't done yet!" He hissed.

Scout pushed Spy down to the floor. He mounted the older man's face and slurped at his dick. Spy muffled something to him, which only created a vibrating sensation in Scout's loins, before he shrugged and swirled his tongue around Scout's folds. Scout sucked on Spy's massive cock, gently massaging the shaft with his lips and his tongue. Scout licked playfully at the head swallowing any leftover cum. 

Spy pushed Scout's butt off off his face to opt for a fingering instead. Spy began to caress Scout's vagina with two fingers, hitting the G-spot perfectly. He licked at the clit, licking the alphabet onto the clit. Scout groaned, pulling his mouth away from Spy's member as he let out a loud scream as he orgasm-ed like 80 times.

And then Scout's mother came into the room and she was like, "SCOUT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH YA FATHER?!"

And then Spy and Scout looked to her like, "O.O", and they were like, "WHAT?!"

 

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title "HAH! GOT EEEEM!"
> 
>  
> 
> Yo for reals though, if what I've read in the comics is actually true there is like a huge chance that Scout and Spy could be Father and Son. So to anyone who ships them....Why?!


End file.
